


Open Me Up & Teach Me to be Free

by larryent



Series: Power of Youth [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Nerd Louis, No Smut, Punk Harry, Short Story, Teenage Harry, Teenage Louis, Top Harry, power of youth, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryent/pseuds/larryent
Summary: Harry is a punk who vandalizes everything and Louis is a cute nerd who uses big words. And, to loosen Louis up; Harry drags him to a party.larryent April 2017





	Open Me Up & Teach Me to be Free

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> > no smut ( sorry babes )  
> >homophobic slurs  
> > pure fluff

It was seven in the evening, the library had emptied half an hour ago - Louis is positive that the librarian even left for the night - and the eighteen year old boy was left with his thoughts, a blank paper and annoyance.

At 7:30, Louis had enough and began to shove his notebooks and pencils into his bag, grumbling in irritation, "Idiotic lug, shouldn't have trusted that bundle of alcohol and weed."

It wasn't his fault to begin with, Ms. Grant had pulled him aside after class the previous day and practically begged him to tutor a certain someone whom Louis chose to never speak to in his lifetime.

It wasn't that he always smelt of strong booze, cigarettes and weed - but that he was careless. Showing up when class was nearly done with half his clothes on, all while being in a fistfight a few hours later. When the careless boy was a hair width away from slamming his fist into Louis' face one day - Louis swore that not even over his dead body that he'd ever interact with the punk.

"That ignorant, tattoo covered, whiskey drinking, cannabis smoking-"

"Lewis!"

With steam puffing out from his ears, Louis whipped around, smacking a pen off the table in the process but he was too furious to even hear it fall to the ground, "First off, it's Louis. Not Lewis. And second," Louis hissed, "Don't you dare ask me to stay, I waited three hours for you, Harry."

"I-uh, um." The brown haired boy stuttered helplessly, Louis almost felt sympathy for him - until he took one step closer and saw said boy's eyes.

Eyebrows furrowing in disbelief, "Are you high?" Louis asked, his voice higher than usual.

Unfortunately, Harry only stuttered again, barely getting a single word out.

"Goodness," Louis almost shouted, "You're out smoking marijuana when I'm here waiting!" Staring into Harry's forest green eyes with slightly blown pupils, Louis wanted to stomp on his foot and poke him in the ribs, but he was more mature than that, and instead he swung his blue bag over his shoulder, glaring daggers into Harry's forehead, "I didn't need to meet you here, I didn't need to waste my time when I could've been at home doing something useful. But no, I wanted to help you and you repay me with having no time management skills." Louis finishes with a satisfied chest puff and turns around and zooms out the door, mumbling, "Way to make a first impression, Harry."

Feeling absolutely exhausted and a bit dizzy, Harry shrugs and falls onto a hard wooden chair. Through his slightly buffed vision, he spots the sparkly blue pen lying on the ground.

Exactly one week later; everything had sustained. Ms. Grant was disappointed but also apologized for putting Louis in that situation. Overall, the week had been fairly normal.

Until Monday, a new week. Another week closer to the end of the year and another week closer till Louis could move far away from this town.

With loose blue jeans fitting snuggly around his waist, a black and white t-shirt and, glasses perched on the tip of his nose - Louis was sitting at his desk, fifteen minutes before class started.

His books straight and pencils sharpened, Louis gave himself a mental pat on the back for his organization skills. Looking out the window, he watched as students filed out buses, and hopped out of cars onto school grounds. Each different; if it was their hair or their clothes, everyone at school had their specific group of friends.

Not Louis though, well, he had friends. If you could call them that, acquaintances really. Only simple 'hellos' and 'byes' were shared between them. But, Louis didn't mind that he wasn't given attention, he didn't need it after all. Just if his grades were high, attendance perfect and, he was mentally rested - he was going to be absolutely fine during these last few months.

Still daydreaming about the future, and how he sees himself in the next few years - Louis is completely oblivious to the tall broad figure walking into the practically empty classroom.

That was, until Louis smelt something and turned around in confusion. Upon seeing the green-eyed punk sitting in the desk next to him, Louis can't help but roll his eyes until he feels as if they might roll right out his head.

The smaller of the two didn't bother greeting the other, instead doodling on the cover of his notebook.

That was, until he heard Harry clear his throat, "Louis, is it?"

Utterly surprised that the boy even remembered his name when he was practically higher than the clouds, Louis drops his pencil on his desk, "Yeah.."

He watched as Harry ran a hand through his hair, his long curls tossing around, "I wanted to apologize for that first day."

Louis raised an eyebrow, "You're apologizing?"

Harry nodded, before biting his lip-piercing, "I was stupid and selfish. I wasted your time."

Louis simply went back to doodling over his book, his face expressionless.

"Did you even hear me?" Harry asks, slightly confused and frustrated because he didn't know if Louis was giving him the silent treatment or he had a hearing problem.

Louis shot another glance at Harry which made the latter even more puzzled and irritated.

So he was giving him the silent treatment, Harry agreed - he deserves it.

"I'll bring you with me when I get high."

That had Louis' head shooting up, "Why would I want to get high?" He nearly screeched. Thank goodness the classroom was still empty except for the two of them.

"C'mon, it'll be fun and plus it relieves stress," Harry paused, his signature cocky smirk appearing on his face in a second, "I'll pick you up tonight at eight."

With that, Harry stood up from the desk and struts out of the classroom off to who knows where, despite it starting in a few minutes leaving a wide-eyed and mouth dropped Louis in his wake.

* * *

"Hey, mom." Louis shuffles into the kitchen, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Hi, Lou." His mother smiles before continuing to stir the large pot.

"I wanted to ask you something, Ma." Louis rolls on the heels of his feet, God, was he really doing this?

"Shoot, babes."

"My friend invited me to a sleepover tonight and I know it's short notice but please?" Louis couldn't believe himself, he was going to get Harry back for this.

Louis felt like he had to go, like there wasn't choice but at the same time he craved to be free - as free as Harry.

"Oh my! My baby's first sleepover!" His mother grinned ear to ear, pinching her son's cheek.

"Mom," Louis groaned.

"Your first night away from home, oh, I'll help you pack."

"No, no, no!" Louis held out his arms, "I'm fine, Ma."

"Okay," She dismissed credulously.

* * *

 

With that, Louis continued on with his day. Maybe with a bit of a skip in his step from feeling the rush of mischief. 

"Why do you have a bag?" Harry immediately questioned, green eyes glued onto the duffel bag in Louis' lap. 

"I told to my mom that I was going to a sleepover."

"But you aren't going to a sleepover."

"I know that, thanks Sherlock." 

"What are you going to say when you get back home?"

"I'll say it was cancelled." 

The car ride was quiet, except for the soft hum of the radio. Louis was beginning to think he should've stayed home. 

"You didn't tell me it was a party." Louis squeaked, feeling the least bit offended. 

"I didn't." Harry wondered, tapping a finger on his chin in fake thought. 

"No, you didn't."

"Oh well. Sorry, princess."

Rolling his eyes, Louis took off his glasses - suddenly feeling very self-conscious of the large bulky frames. The house was buzzing with life, people already passed out and near to having sex on the lawn with others cheering them on, idiots.  

Red solo cups and various other garbage littered the grass, lights flickering from inside and music booming through the open windows. This party was already in full swing and it was barely nine. 

"C'mon, before my friend smokes all the weed." Harry fiddled with his eyebrow piecing before hopping out of his car.

Louis didn't move, just simply staring at the large house where he would surely get lost. 

"Are you gonna get out or what?" The older of the two was beginning to get annoyed, "Fine, stay in here and freeze." With that, Harry slammed his door shut and started walking towards the front doors. He wasn't going to let Louis ruin his night, even if it was supposed to be all about the younger boy.

The air was humid, reeked of alcohol and, cigs and a hint of marijuana. People dancing against each other and chugging drinks everywhere. Feeling the music thumping in his chest, Harry slithered through the crowd while getting ground against by party-goers. 

"Harry! You made it!" His friend stood up from the couch, bear-hugging the brown haired teen. 

"When was the last time I missed a party, Zayn?" Harry laughed, eyes already spotting the joint in between his friend's fingers, "It's like you don't know me."

Zayn crackled, taking a pull of the blunt as his dark brown eyes widened, "Is that Tomlinson?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Harry whipped his head around and saw the small boy in a very uncomfortable position, being pushed up against a wall by a shit-faced jock. 

"You're a cute little twink." The guy's breath stank with liquor and cigarettes, making Louis' nose wrinkle in disgust. Wishing he had his glasses on because it actually felt like that the smell was burning his eyes.

"Jesus, your thighs-" The jock leaned closer to Louis' face as the latter only squished himself against the wall even more. 

"Grimmy, leave the boy alone." Louis heard a voice say from behind the jock, unable to recognize it. 

"Fuck off." The tall and smelly jock rolled his blood-shot eyes, continued to grind himself against Louis' front - God, Louis would rather be at home, drowning in homework. He knew he should've just stayed in Harry's car, but no, Louis needed to change his mind a second later and land himself in this position. 

He felt goosebumps over his skin and disgusted as the jock's hands found his bum, squeezing him harshly through his pants. 

"Hey!" A hand landed on 'Grimmy's' shoulder and pulled him around, "Just leave him alone, Nick." 

"And what'll you do if I don't, Styles? Hm?"

Louis' eyes widened, seeing Harry with his shoulders squared and his jaw clenched. 

Harry's eyes flickered to Louis' blues that were still bright even in the almost pitch black room, Harry's green eyes holding anger? Louis was confused, was Harry actually protecting him?

"See, Styles? You're all talk." Grimmy hissed, all eyes on him and Harry - even the music had stopped, "You faggot-"

A gasp pushed passed Louis' lips seeing Harry's fist hurling itself towards Nick's face. Knocking him over and onto the ground. And, Harry didn't stop there. He straddled Grimmy's hips and continued to throw punch after punch at the jock's face, his rings most likely tearing at his skin. 

Nick had no chance against Harry's fists, even when he tried to shove Harry off him, he only got a punch to the jaw. Louis stood frozen by the wall, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. Nick had blood gushing from his nose, multiple cuts on his face and a busted lip when Louis got a peek at him. He looked red and beaten - which is what he was. 

Louis couldn't even process what happened, not even after Harry got off Grimmy leaving him bleeding and whimpering and instead of storming off - grabbing Louis' hand and dragging him out the house.

Harry's breaths were hard and irregular, his blood stained fists squeezing the steering wheel. 

Louis didn't move an inch, staring at the older boy's shoulder heaving up and down. 

"I'll take you home." Harry said after a few moments, his voice deep and raspy.

"No," 

"What?" 

"I don't want to go home yet." Louis said, crossing his arms like a child.

Strange, but Louis didn't want to leave Harry - not after what had just happened. 

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he bit his lip, "What do you want to do, then?"

"I don't know, what do you usually do when you're not partying?"

"Getting high." 

"Other than that,"

"Nothing."

Louis sighed, "There has to be something."

Harry's eyes lit up - as if he just hadn't beaten the shit out of someone a few minutes ago - and he actually smiled and it wasn't cocky, "There is one thing."

"What the heck, Harry?" Louis squinted at the teen as he stopped walking and dropped the bag he was holding. 

The punk unzipped the bag and Louis couldn't help but roll his eyes. Of course, Harry has spray-cans. And of course, they were going to do something illegal. 

"I mean, it isn't weed, but it gives the same rush," Louis didn't have a second to answer before Harry was tossing him a bandanna, "C'mon, let's start."

The teen didn't waste any time before he was uncapping a can and holding his t-shirt over his mouth. Louis watched as he sprayed over the brick wall of the supermarket. 

' SUCK MY DICK ' 

"Harry!" Louis scolded before he couldn't contain his laughs, oblivious to the way Harry stared at him as he giggled. 

"Write something, princess." 

Thinking to himself, Louis popped open a can and tied the bandanna around his nose.

' PLEASE ' 

Louis sprayed right above Harry's vandalism, "You should have manners, Harold." 

"Harold?" The punk smiled, and Louis' cheeks may or may not have heated up.

"Shut up, Harold." 

Harry laughed as if the two had been friends for years, and continued to draw various penis' over the wall in different colours.

"So," Louis began, leaning against the wall, "What high does this give that isn't from the chemicals?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but got interrupted by another voice.

"Hey! You two over there!"

Harry rushed to shoved the cans back into his bag and yanked on Louis' wrist since the boy was literally glued to the wall, staring at the police officer in the distance.

"Hey! Stop right there!" 

Louis' heart was racing and his palms was sweating as Harry pulled him along. They bolted down the dark street, their footsteps echoing through the night. 

Louis could barely keep up with Harry's much longer and faster legs, he should definitely start working out more often. Gosh, what would his mother say if she needed to bail him out for vandalizing their local supermarket walls with what she would claim to be 'inappropriate'.

He would never see the sun again, and Louis was slowing down. Panting louder and eyes watering, he could still hear the police officer's booming voice and footsteps. 

"Louis!"

"Oh my god, I knew I should've taken up that membership at the gym!" Louis shouted feeling like he could barely breathe, mentally punching himself. 

"Put this on,"Harry pushed the bag into Louis' hands as the latter hurried to pull it on. 

Louis was literally lost for words when he saw Harry shrink down in front of him, "Hop on." 

"But-"

"Do you want to get arrested?" 

That had Louis jumping onto Harry's back in half a second, his arms tightening around the teen's shoulders. Harry's hands were firm and squeezing his thighs as he continued to run down the street.

Louis was bouncing up and down against Harry's back, his inner thighs aching with the constant bump into the other teens hips. Louis knew he wasn't light, and how Harry still managed to keep up a fast pace even with the smaller boy on his back was a wonder. 

After a few more moments when the police officers voice had disappeared, Harry slowed down to a slight jog. 

"Are we there yet?" Louis sighed, dropping his head against Harry's shoulder.

"Almost." 

Before Louis knew it, he was being sat on a cold surface as Harry leaned against his car door. 

"That was-"

"Amazing!" Louis said, suddenly full of energy, "I can't believe we did that!" 

Harry chucked, his face flushed and a bit sweaty but he might've still looked good to Louis, "Really, princess?" He walked around the car and slowly stepped in between Louis' thighs causing the latter to blush, "All you wrote was 'please'."

Harry's hands were ghosting his thighs, before dropping onto them and rubbing soft circles against it.

"Har-" Louis was interrupted by cold lips pressing themselves onto his. Gasping into Harry's mouth, the latter slipped his tongue into the smaller boy's, and Louis just found out he also had a tongue piercing.

* * *

 

"Jesus, I've wanted to do that for years." 

"What?" Louis asked, his voice high and lips a little bit swollen, thanks to their make-out session.

Harry pressed his forehead against Louis', his hands gripping the boy's thighs, "Every since I saw you in freshmen year." The taller of the two pulled away before Louis could say anything, "I'll explain the rest if you come over tonight."

Lost for words, Louis only nodded. His breath hitching when he felt Harry's hands tighten and carrying him off the car. 

Louis didn't even know if the silence during the car ride was peaceful or awkward. 

Harry's house was bit smaller than Louis' but had a warm tone of brown bricks. He pulled his duffel-bag closer to his side as Harry unlocked the door. 

"My room is upstairs, the first door on the right. I'll be there in a second." 

And that was how Louis found himself sitting in Harry's room, on the teen's unmade bed and staring at the walls covered in band posters - and he was positive he saw a Lana Del Rey one but wasn't completely sure. 

Louis couldn't believe that just last week, he was calling Harry an idiotic lug and cursing himself for even accepting the tutoring session proposal. 

"You could've turned on the lights, princess." 

Louis didn't even notice he was sitting in the dark, and immediately squinted his eyes as Harry flipped on the light switch. He peeked at the corner and it was confirmed, there was a Lana Del Rey poster in Harry's room.

"So," Harry said, visibly nervous, "You probably have questions." He scratched the back of his neck.

Louis nodded, dropping his bag at his feet, "Why did you kiss me?"

The taller teen ran a hand through his hair and sat down at the desk by the window, "I remember seeing you in freshmen year. You were so small and cute," Harry paused and Louis couldn't grasp the fact that this was the same person who was in a fight a few hours ago, "With your red pants, striped shirt, and glasses. You looked so pretty, really pretty." Harry lost his breath at the sight of Louis all those years ago.

"And, there was me. A stupid teenager with black clothes and a lip piercing. I knew you wouldn't talk to me. I mean, I had and still have only one friend right now." Louis watched as Harry stood up and took a cigarette from a box on his desk, he lit it before taking a pull, "I was positive that I would've gotten over you a few weeks later but I never did. Everyday I would look for your class, just so I could talk to you."

"And, obviously I never got the chance to. I thought that I was obsessed with you or something but I didn't even know you." Harry pushed open his window and leaned over it, breathing in the cool night air before taking another whiff of his cig, "And now we had a class together. But, Jesus, I'm such a wimp. I had to fucking fail a class just to talk to you. So, when Ms. Grant told me that she asked you to tutor me, I felt like I was going to vomit. You make me so nervous just by being near you."

Louis was still listening and admiring the way Harry's eyes flickered in the dim light of his room, "To calm my nerves before I met you, I went out for a smoke with my friend which eventually turned into a couple smokes and I ended up getting too high to even read the time. And I screwed up the one chance I had to talk to you." 

"Um," Louis didn't know what to say. 

"I know you don't feel the same way. Just don't say it, please." 

Unable to control himself, Louis' body had a mind of it's own and did what he was scared to. Standing up from the bed and taking very small and hesitant steps towards the much taller boy. 

Harry watched as the boy who he adored so dearly placing his small hands onto his chest, his bright blue eyes staring up into his deep green, "I'm not saying no, Harry. And I'm not saying yes either." Louis continued, "But, I have a funny feeling that I'm going to feel the same soon."

* * *

 

"What if I trip?"

"You won't."

"What if I vomit?"

"You still won't.

"What-"

"Hey, stop worrying, baby." Louis' hands held Harry's face, caressing the teen's smooth cheeks, "You're going to be fine, believe me."

"And now," A voice said through the speakers, "This year's valedictorian, Harry Styles."

"Oh my god." Harry began to panic, his eyes widening as applause arose from the crowd.

His smaller boyfriend pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his lips, "I love you."

"I love you, Blue." Was the last thing Harry said before he was being ushered out from his seat.

Not one person in the school would have expected the 'punk' Harry Styles to win valedictorian, much less graduate. With the help of the best boyfriend in the world - Harry's words - he managed to prove them wrong.

"Um, hello." Harry cleared his throat, "I'm Harry Styles."

"That's my best friend!" Zayn shouted from his seat, causing the whole crowd to laugh.

Harry tugged on his lip piercing, "I already know what most of you are thinking, why the hell am I the valedictorian. I'm still asking myself that same question." The crowd rumbled with laughter.

"Over these past few months, I've found myself. But, I never knew that I was lost to begin with." Harry flashed a quick grin to his boyfriend who was recording the whole speech on his phone, "That's the thing, none of us know whether we've made it, we are never positive of what will happen in the future. But, that's the beauty of life." The crowd listened with their full attention on the teenager on the stage.

"The everlasting magnificence of time. Sadly, one day; our time will run out. We will be grasping on that last line of life. Which is why we should do things while we can, make mistakes, make good choices, sing or dance. We are the next generation, we need to live fast but know when to just slow down and just breathe." Harry felt his voice shaking, "I never expected this, I never saw myself to be graduating or even speaking to all of you." He gestured to the crowd.

"I've wasted most of my life doing the most useless things, sorry about that, mum." Harry quickly added, "I was never one to dream but, this one small person taught me how to see the world in a different perspective. They helped me more than will ever know, more than words can ever express." Harry looked up and held eye contact with Louis, "So, that's why that's why I'm calling them up here, Louis."

Fumbling with his phone and quickly passing it over to Zayn, Louis stumbles out from his seat. His cheeks are red and his glasses perched on the tip of his nose.

Harry held out his hand and helped Louis walked up to the stage and the crowd clapped, "Harry, what the fuck are you doing?" Louis whispered as Harry led him towards the microphone. 

"You told me that actions speak louder than words." Harry dug his hand into his suit pocket, "And that's why I'm doing this."

Harry dropped to one knee, his eyes watering. The crowd gasped as Louis held a hand over his own mouth, eyes red, "Louis Tomlinson, I love you more than I can spend my life telling you. You're my home, Blue." Harry knew he was crying, feeling the tears rushing down his face, "Will you give me the honour, of being my husband?" Harry opened the black velvet box revealing a thick gold band.

Louis was full on crying, loud sobs and all. His eyelashes sticking together from his tears, his hand doing nothing to conceal his sobs, "Oh my god, yes." Louis whispered before realizing no one heard him, "Yes!" He yelled. 

The crowd cheered and clapped as Harry shakily slipped the gold ring on his soon-to-be-husband's finger. Standing up right again, Harry yanked Louis' body into his and smashed their lisp together. The passion, love and, happiness was suffocating. 

Now, long after the surprise engagement and graduation; the love-sick teens cuddled together in Harry's bed. Louis' head on Harry's chest with his leg wrapped around the latter's waist. 

Harry rubbed circles along Louis' knee and his back, "You know that I love you, right?"

"I think a lot of people know you love me." 

Harry laughed, his chest rumbling, "You're mine, Blue." 

There was nothing but peaceful silence between them, until Louis spoke up, "Thank you."

"Hm, for what?"

"For everything; for not giving up on me when you didn't know me, that night at that party, letting me ride on your back while we escaped from that cop," Louis paused to giggle, "For helping me cook my first meal, for taking me on my first skiing trip." Louis felt his voice crack as Harry took immediate notice and flipped them over so Louis was under him, "For opening me up and teaching me to be free. Most of all, thank you for being there for me." 

"Aw, Blue." Harry frowned at Louis' tear streaked face, "My little Blue." Harry said sadly, burying himself in Louis' neck, peppering dozens of kisses along the skin.


End file.
